Just another Monday morning
by The a-z of my life
Summary: in which, Kent is very defensive about his sexuality and Chandler confronts his detective about their relationship. Rated T for swearing. I am unsure about making this multi-chapter and so if you wish it so, please let me know.


**Just another Monday morning.**

_A Whitechapel fan fiction drabble by Rachael Burke. _

One more six am. One more cup of coffee. One…..or many two more pressed suits. For Joseph Chandler it was just another melancholy Monday morning in Whitechapel; the same old boring routine of a thousand Mondays. He drove into work almost on instinct, barely waking until he collided with a pile of files. Hiding under these files happened to be the youngest and, un-surprisingly, most passionate member of the team; _he'll learn._

"Gosh, sorry. I didn't see you there" they both scrambled to pick up the important paper's that had scattered themselves all over the, thankfully empty, hallway.

"It's fine. Fine, fine." Kent mumbled, taking the time to smile at his boss. Once the documents had been stuffed back into the wrong folders and piled upon one another, they both arose, each carrying half of the mound and continued to their offices.

Kent stopped just outside the double doors. He turned to his superior, who had also stopped and was frowning at him about to ask if there was something the matter.

There was not.

It had just crossed Kent's mind that Joe was the only person that he had not invited to his birthday drinks, as of yet. He had been rather hesitate at first on the account it seeming somewhat inappropriate, But on the other hand, an invitation couldn't hurt.

So after a moment's pause, Kent gathered his thoughts and announced

"I'm twenty six tomorrow"

…Social situations were never really his thing, he often wondered how he had made it this far as a function human being let alone a police officer.

Chandler on the other hand was very confused:

"…Congratulations…" he continued to frown, hoping there was more to the statement.

"No I just mean, were going for a drinks on Friday, you should come?"

Chandler sigh and rolled his eyes. _For fuck sake_ he thought to himself, to be honest he knew it was coming, the talk, he had just been denying it, hoping it wasn't true. But really? Half seven on Monday morning, this couldn't have waited just a little while? Chandler reassured himself that it's not Kent fault and that he should try to be nice.

"Look, K-Emerson"

"I'm not goanna get upset if you don't want to come sir." Kent leaned against the door to open it, not thinking anymore of it.

"No. we, should talk about this… I'm straight. Sexually. I like women not men"

Kent laughed a little to himself.

"Good to know sir, but what has that got to do with anything?" after a moments silence and just as Joe was about to answer Kent realised what his boss was referring to. "Oh God, you thought I was asking you out?"

"You're…not?"

"No!" Kent laughed and continued opening the heavy wooden door. He had only opened it a crack when Chandler dragged him back.

"Regardless" he spoke dismissively "this has to stop"

"What does?"

"This. Us. We, we are never going to happen. I'm sorry that you feel the way you do but that's just the way it is."

The young detective abounded the door, tilting his head to give his boss a quizzical look

"oh right yeah, because gay I must fancy you" it is fair to say that Kent was more than a little irritated but now, it had always expected to get hassle about his sexuality but it hurt that much more coming from his DI.

"I never said that, Kent"

"Oh no but it makes sense. No, you right… And do you know the worst part, you're not even homophobic, you're just really ignorant. And so, self-absorbed. You must think you soo great. You walk around all tall, posh and sensitive ".

Chandler was dumbstruck of what to say. How the hell had the world's most adorable detective gone from office flirting to sassy bitch is zero seconds flat. It can't have been something that the elder man had said because he had hardly said anything.

"Look, I didn't mean to have offended you"

"I can't believe that you think I'm that easy. I'm not some office slut and I am definitely not yours"

"Just calm down, please, you are being really irrational. I never said any of that."

They were both quiet for a moment as Joe very carefully figured out what to say next. However, he hadn't the chance as Kent purposefully put the files on the floor and turned to walk in the complete opposite direction.

Today was one of those day when your proud of yourself for just keeping your cool.


End file.
